Wenn die Nacht dem Tage weicht
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Nach Im Herzen tief vergraben kommt hier meine zweite OneShot in klassischer Sprache. Viel Spaß!


_Nachdem "Im Herzen tief vergraben" einige begeisterte Leser gefunden hat, habe ich mich entschieden noch eine Geschichte in klassischer Sprache zu verfassen. Es ist keine Fortsetzung zur ersten, sondern eine eigenständige One-Shot, von der ich hoffe, dass sie Euch ebenso gefällt._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Kira_

* * *

An den von mir verwendeten Personen und Handlungsorten des Harry Potter Universums besitze ich keinerlei Rechte.

Die Geschichte selbst ist jedoch mein Eigentum und darf ohne meine Zustimmung weder verwendet, kopiert, noch übersetzt werden!

Aus gegebenem Anlass weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass Zuwiderhandlung eine Straftat darstellt!

* * *

_**Wenn die Nacht dem Tage weicht**_

Fahles Mondlicht tauchte den Wald in schauerliche Schatten. Von Zeit zu Zeit flüchtete ein wildes Tier durch das Grün der Sträucher, als er hastend sich voranschlich. Der Weg war beschwerlich, da es dem Untergrund an Festigkeit mangelte. Immer wieder drohte er Halt zu verlieren und in eine Senke gar zu stürzen. Doch stets beseelte ihn wieder der Wille sich zu erheben und seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Wenn es ihm gelang vor Anbruch des Tages wieder im Schlosse zu sein, so würde niemand erfahren, dass er es des Nachts verlassen hatte und nun völlig entkräftet sich dem Tage würde stellen müssen, ohne auch nur eine Stunde geruht zu haben.

Als er durch ein Gewirr aus Ästen sich zu kämpfen suchte, schlug - einer Peitsche gleich - ein Zweig ihm ins Gesicht. Dem Schmerz durch einen Fluch nur Ausdruck verleihend, stolperte er voran und kam am Rande eines Baches zu stehen.

Das sanfte Rauschen schien zu friedlich ihm, für seine atemlose Hast. Doch er gab sich der Stille allzu gerne hin, durchbrach auch sein Keuchen sie mit jedem Atemzuge. Eine handvoll kaltes Nass sollte seinem schmerzenden Kopfe Linderung verschaffen. So kniete er nieder, den lehmigen Boden nicht beachtend, und schöpfte mit den bloßen Händen das verheißungsvolle Wasser. Ein Schluck und seine Kehle stand nicht länger noch in Flammen, doch würde nur ein zweiter Schluck das Glühen vollends zum Erlöschen bringen.

Als er sein Antlitz noch benetzt hatte, erhob er sich um seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

Endlich, an des Waldes Ende angelangt, blieb er wie festverwurzelt plötzlich stehen. Ein Wimmern klang durch die Nacht, das nicht aus seinem eigenen Munde gedrungen war. Es klang wie eines Weibes Stimme. Doch schmerzvoll, ängstlich und von Tränen schwer.

Seit er die eigene Mutter unter Stöhnen und Schluchzen hatte sterben sehen, hatte ihm keine Stimme mehr solche hilflose Panik abverlangt.

Entgegen besseren Wissens schlich er sich dem Ursprung des Geräusches entgegen. Nur schwer zu erkennen war das menschliche Bündel, das unter einem dichten Busche Schutz gesucht hatte. Noch ehe er erkannte wen er dort vor sich hatte, griff er nach Schulter und dem Rumpfe und zog das weinende Wesen aus dem Versteck.

Ein gellender Schrei erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark, als die so Gerettete sich widerspenstig ihm entwand. "Wenn Ihr mich anrührt, so töte ich Euch - ich werde Euch töten!" Ihre Worte schleuderte sie ihm voller Hass entgegen und in ihrer Hand blitzte eine große Scherbe, die sie wie eine Waffe vor ihrem Körper trug.

Beide Hände zum Zeichen der Kapitulation erhoben wich er zurück, um ihr einen Moment der Besinnung zu gewähren.

"Ihr seid es, Miss Granger", sprach er dann voller Unglauben aus."Was ist mit Euch geschehen? Eure Kleidung - zerrissen - bei Merlin - wer hat Euch das angetan?" Die Kleider hilflos raffend versuchte sie die Blöße zu bedecken, doch der Stoff über ihrer Brust war so in Fetzen gar zerrissen, dass dies Unterfangen zum Scheitern war verurteilt.

In Windeseile legte er seinen Umhang ab und reichte ihn ihr, damit sie sich bedecken könne. Doch der Anblick des nackten Busens den er erblickt hatte, brannte sich in sein Gedächtnis - auch wenn das Gefühl der Scham ihn deshalb überkam. Als sie verhüllt nun vor ihm stand, fragte er auf seine Rolle des Mentors sich besinnend: "Sprecht, wer hat in diesen Zustand Euch gebracht?" Hermines Blick wurde unstet nun. Mit Zittern in der Stimme sprach sie: "Ein Tier - es war ein Tier, das sich auf mich stürzte." Als wolle er diese Worte mit seinen Augen einer Prüfung unterziehen, bohrte sein Blick sich in sie. "Ein Tier sagt Ihr? Was ist das für ein Tier, das Eure Kleidung an den Stellen zerfetzt, die einem Manne wohl am lohnendsten erscheinen? Sprecht und nennt mir den Namen dieses...Tieres."

Hermine senkte nun den Blick zu Boden und voller Wut und Verzweiflung klang ihre Stimme: "Auch wenn Ihr den Namen kennen würdet, so würdet Ihr ihn dennoch nicht bestrafen, ich werde acht geben, dass ich ihm von nun an aus dem Wege gehe." "Das scheint mir nicht die Lösung für Euer Problem. Warum solltet Ihr Euch verstecken? Ihr tragt mit Gewissheit keine Schuld, nicht wahr?"

"Schuld?" verwirrt über die Frage blickte sie in seine Augen.

"Wenn Ihr mir unterstellt, dass ich ihn nicht bestrafen würde, so stammt er also aus dem Hause Slytherin?" Leise nickte sie in seine Richtung. "Und wenn ich Euch verspreche, dass derjenige der Euch zu nah getreten, seine gerechte Strafe wird erhalten, nennt Ihr mir dann seinen Namen?" Den Kopf schüttelnd verneinte sie. Er seufzte verzagt: "Wir müssen hinfort aus diesem Wald. Der Tag wird in einer Stunde erst erwachen, und der Wald ist voller Gefahren. Was tatet Ihr hier zu dieser frühen Stunde?"

Sie schien zum Sprechen nicht bereit, sondern sah ihn aus ängstlichen Augen an, bedacht ihm nicht zu nah zu kommen.

"So redet, bevor ich jedes Wort einzeln aus Euch herauspressen muss."

"Ich...ich bin nicht freiwillig hierher gekommen", erwiderte sie leise.

"Welche Abgründe tun sich hier auf?" klang schwach vor Entsetzen seine Stimme nun. "Dann wurdet Ihr gar entführt? Sofort will ich nun wissen wer es war. Mit meinen eignen Händen werde ich ihm einbläuen seine Finger nie wieder an ein Weib zu legen, das ihn nicht zuvor darum gebeten hat. Und wenn Ihr mir nun sagt, dass es zum Äußersten gekommen ist, dass er gegen Euren Willen Euch...ich mag es nicht aussprechen, nickt nur, wenn es sich so verhält, dann wird meine Strafe für ihn sich tief in sein Gedächtnis graben, so wie Euer Schmerz sich in das Eure."

"Nein - nein, es kam nicht zum Äußersten. Er hat sich wohl besonnen und ist geflüchtet."

"Geflüchtet? Wohin? Zurück zum Schlosse?"

"Nein, in den Wald"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und voller Abscheu war sein Gesicht.

"In den Wald - welch ein Narr. Wenn er den Ungeheuern dieses dunklen Waldes zum Opfer fällt, so wird ihm wohl gewahr, welch zweifach dumme Tat er heute Nacht begangen. Erst raubt er ein Mädchen gegen seinen Willen und um es zu sühnen gibt er sein Leben achtlos hin, in diesem Walde. Er muss gesucht werden. Auch wenn er Strafe verdient, so muss ich dennoch dafür sorgen, dass er wohlbehalten vor dem Direktor zu erscheinen in der Lage ist. Sagt mir in welche Richtung er lief und ich werde mich auf die Suche nach ihm begeben, nachdem ich Euch ins Schloss geleitet habe."

Hermine schüttelte abermals mit dem Kopfe.

Eine widerspenstige Strähne energisch aus dem Gesichte streichend, sah er sie aus ungeduldigen Augen an. "Wollt Ihr ihm Schutz gewähren, dass ich ihn nicht finden und bestrafen kann, oder wollt Ihr ihn aus Rache einem schmerzvollen Tode aussetzen? Sprecht und zeigt mir den Weg, wo ich ihn suchen muss!"

"Ihr müsst ihn nicht suchen", erwiderte sie mit ausweichendem Blicke.

Verwirrt hielt er inne und glättete seine vor Wut gefurchte Stirn. "So wollt Ihr nicht, dass er bestraft wird?" fragte er ungläubig nach.

Seinen Umhang fester um sich wickelnd, sah sie ihm nun offen ins Gesicht. "Nein, das will ich nicht, denn er war sich seiner Tat gar nicht bewusst."

Ein wütendes Schnauben entwich seiner Nase. "Das ist die Ausrede eines lüsternden Mannes, nicht einer tugendhaften Jungfrau - wieso sagt Ihr das?"

"Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Er weiß es nicht einmal mehr. Ich bin mir nun bewusst, dass er es nicht wollte - gar unter fremdem Einfluss stand - nicht Herr seiner Sinne war."

"Wer - WER? Sagt es mir - wer war es?" Seine Stimme hatte in jeglichem Ton geklungen, zu dem eine besorgte Stimme fähig ist.

Mit gefrierendem Blute sah er wie sie die Augen senkte und sich ein einziges Wort auf ihren Lippen formte, welches ihn traf wie eines Hammers Schlag.

"Ihr." Dann nochmal zur Bekräftigung: "Ihr wart es, mein Herr."

So sehr er diese Worte von sich weisen wollte - den Vorwurf nur zu gern verlacht hätte aus tiefstem Herzen, spürte er, dass es die Wahrheit war.

"Bei Merlin, ich fand mich vor wenigen Minuten erst in diesem Walde wieder. Völlig im Dunkeln liegen meine Erinnerungen an die Stunden des letzten Abends. Das letzte woran ich mich entsinne ist ein Trank, der mir zum ersten mal geglückt zu sein schien. Ein Trank, der das in einem weckt, was ein anderer von einem verlangt. Diesen Trank sollte im Auftrag ich bereiten, doch testen musste ich ihn, ob er zu genießen sei, bevor ich ihn meinem Auftraggeber übergeben würde. So nahm ich einen Schluck, wohlweislich, dass ich alleine war und niemand seinen Willen mir auferzwingen konnte. Denn der Trank ist gefährlich, holt er doch auch die Wünsche hervor, die die andere Person zu verbergen sucht. Doch was hat dies alles mit diesen Geschehnissen zu tun? Auch wenn ich den Trank nahm - was hätte mich dazu veranlassen sollen, mich derart...unbeherrscht zu zeigen?"

Er tauchte forschend ihr ins Auge und sah die Antwort, die sie nicht über die Lippen brachte. Dann sprach er aus, was er in ihrem Blicke las. "Ihr habt in Gedanken mich verführt? Nein - dies glaub ich nicht...und dennoch...es scheint die einzige Lösung für dies Rätsel."

Hermine spie ihm nun voll Wut entgegen: "Und wenn es so wäre? Selbst wenn ich in Gedanken mit Euch auf diese Art gespielt hätte, so geschah es dennoch nur in Gedanken. _Ihr _ward es, der mit Gewalt sich nehmen wollte, was Euch ein Tabu hätte sein müssen. Ihr - und niemand sonst trägt Schuld! Wenn Ihr solch einen Trank braut, dann hättet Ihr dafür sorgen müssen, dass Eure Tür mit tausend Flüchen verschlossen ist. Doch das war sie nicht! Ich habe Euch aufgesucht am vergangenen Abend. Ihr wart in sonderbarer Stimmung. Batet mich herein. Botet mir an mich zu setzen. Spracht mit mir über alles auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertrankbrauerei, was ich je zu wissen begehrte. Und dann plötzlich wurde Euer Blick vernebelt. Ein Lauern lag darin. Ich gebe zu, dass Ihr mir sympatisch geworden wart - dass ich ein Gefühl für Euch hegte, doch Ihr stürztet Euch auf mich wie ein wildes Tier. Ich flüchtete, doch Ihr bekamt mich zu packen und wie ein Bündel hobt Ihr mich auf Eure Schultern und brachtet mich hierher, wo niemand meine Schreie hören sollte. Als Ihr mich hier unter Euch in eisernem Griff hieltet, kam plötzlich ein Ausdruck der Verwirrung in Eure Augen. Ich wusste, dass der Bann gebrochen war. Ihr lieft in den Wald und als Ihr bald darauf zurück kamt, war keine Erinnerung an Eure Taten in Euch. Was jetzt? Wollt Ihr immer noch, dass der Täter bestraft wird?"

"Bestraft - ja - Bestrafung muss erfolgen. Tiefe Demut trifft mich bei Euren Worten, denn ich spüre dass sie wahr sind. Meine Entschuldigung darf nicht meine Strafe mildern, doch soll sie Euer Herz ein wenig heilen. Ich tat es nicht um Euch zu schaden. Ich tat es...weil ich es wohl tun musste - verzeiht mir Euren tiefen Schmerz, ich werde ihn mit meiner Sühne lindern. Lasst uns nun zum Schlosse zurückkehren und dem Direktor von meiner Tat berichten, damit er Opfer und Täter in Einklang über die Frage der Schuldigkeit erhören kann. Berichtet ihm was ich getan - ich werde es bekennen und meine Strafe aus dem Munde des weisen Mannes entgegennehmen. Dann braucht Ihr keine Furcht mehr vor mir zu haben, denn das Verlassen des Schlosses wird zweifellos nur der erste Teil meiner Sühne sein."

"Ich wünsche eine andere Wiedergutmachung von Euch", sagte sie plötzlich mit fester Stimme.

Er sah sie einen Moment abschätzend an, dann sprach er mit schwerer Stimme: "So sprecht - was verlangt Ihr von mir?"

Hermine sah ihm fest in die Augen: "Ich möchte ebenfalls von diesem Tranke kosten."

Eilig schüttelte er sein Haupt. "Nein - niemals! Ihr seht wohin es mich geführt hat. Der Trank wurde vom Teufel in Auftrag gegeben und eines Teufels würdig ist auch seine Wirkung. Eure zarte Kehle soll nicht vom Übel dieser Flüssigkeit benetzt werden. Eher werde ich mein Bündel schnüren und dies Schloss und meine mir vertraute Welt verlassen."

"Nun denn - so geht, mein Herr. Diese Forderung ist mir ernst - ich werde sie nicht zurücknehmen und wollt Ihr sie nicht erfüllen, so sage ich Euch Lebewohl."

Er wandte sich auf der Stelle ab. "Lebt wohl", kam es über seine Lippen, bevor er sich kämpfend durch des Waldes letztes Dickicht den Weg ins Freie bahnte, um seinen Abschied im Schlosse kundzutun.

Hinter sich hörte er hastende Schritte, doch er ging weiter seines Weges, verwirrt über die Dinge die er getan hatte, doch wild entschlossen so etwas nie wieder geschehen zu lassen.

Erst als er das Gewicht an seinem Umhang spürte, welches ihn zu Fall zu bringen drohte, blieb er auf dem Flecke stehen und blickte erzürnt der Jungfer in die Augen. "Was wollt Ihr? Ihr habt meine Entscheidung vernommen. Lasst mich gehen, im Namen von allem was Euch heilig ist, oder wollt Ihr das Schicksal erneut heraufbeschwören? Ihr solltet inzwischen wissen, zu welchen Taten ich fähig bin."

Sofort ließ sie von ihm ab und trat einen gebührlichen Schritt zurück. "Wenn Ihr solch schrecklicher Taten fähig seid, warum kümmert es Euch dann was mit mir geschieht, wenn ich von dem Tranke koste?"  
Ein Schnauben ließ seine Nasenflügel erbeben und seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust.

"Was sprecht Ihr immer von dem Tranke? Warum, zur Hölle, wollt Ihr ihn trinken?"

"Um Wahrheit zu erlangen", antwortete sie mit stetem Blick in seine dunklen Augen.

"Wahrheit? Er ist nicht gebraut um Wahrheit zu ergründen. Er lässt Euch tun, was ein anderer will."

Sie nickte eilig. "Ja - genau dies soll mich zur Wahrheit führen."

"Warum - bei wem?"

Ihr Blick wich nun dem seinen aus und ihre Hand spielte mit einem Blatte, das müde von einem Baume hing. "Bei einem Manne", erwiderte sie leise.

Ein raues Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle. "Einem Manne? Ihr sprecht wohl eher von einem Jüngling, an den Ihr Euer Herz verloren habt. Und Ihr wollt nun mit diesem Tranke ergründen, was er von Euch verlangt? Wollt Euch seinen Wünschen beugen unter der Macht des Trankes, die Euch zu diesem Handeln zwingen wird? Ihr seid noch törichter als ich dachte. Was glaubt Ihr wird ein Jüngling schon von Euch wollen? Doch wenn Ihr bereit seid Eure Jungfräulichkeit auf diesem Wege zu verlieren - vielleicht um Euch auf diese Weise den Mut dazu abzuringen - oder um Euch selbst von Schuld freizusprechen - dann will ich Euch Eure Bitte gewähren. Sofern Ihr sie mir noch einmal unterbreitet, damit ich keinem Fehlschluss unterliege - ich will Eure Entscheidung noch einmal aus Eurem Munde hören."

"Die Entscheidung steht, mein Herr. Wenn Ihr mich von dem Tranke kosten lasst, so gebe ich Euch mein Wort, dass von Euren Taten kein Wort über meine Lippen dringen wird, egal wie sehr man mich auch dazu zwingen will. Ich will den Trank nehmen, um mich dem Wunsch eines anderen Menschen zu beugen, und zu ergründen was sein tiefstes Begehren an mir ist."

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich bei ihren Worten eng zusammen und sein Blick wurde hart, als er ihre Entschlossenheit zur Kenntnis nahm. "Nun denn, so lasst es hinter uns bringen, damit wir wieder jeder unserer Wege gehen können."

Erneut wandte er sich zum Schloss und diesmal folgte sie auf seinen Spuren.

Als sie im Schlosse angelangt, schob er sie die Treppen schnell hinab, die zu seinem Labor führten.

Erst nachdem er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, entwich erleichtert sein Atem als er eilig das Versteck offenbarte, in dem der Trank auf seinen wahren Besitzer wartete.

Als er die Phiole in der Hand hielt, sah er Hermine nochmals fragend an. Auf ihr nachdrückliches Nicken, gab er ihr das zarte Glasgefäß und mahnte dann: "Trinkt in langsamen Schlucken und begebt Euch dann eilig zu der Person, deren Willen Ihr erkunden wollt. Seht zu, dass Ihr niemandem sonst lange genug ausgesetzt seid, sonst findet Ihr Euch womöglich noch als Gespielin eines anderen als dem Erwählten vor, bevor der Trank seine Wirkung verliert. Trinkt jetzt - und dann geht."

Augenblicklich schluckte sie den Inhalt der Phiole und drückte ihm das leere Gefäß in die Hand, als sie auch schon mit schnellen Schritten sein Labor verließ.

Beklommen sah er ihr hinterher. Er wusste, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, doch welche Wahl hatte er schon gehabt? So bekam sie was sie wollte und konnte sich des Begehrens ihres Angebeteten sicher sein. Er selbst konnte in Hogwarts bleiben und sich in dem Glauben wiegen, dass seine Schuld bezahlt sei. Vielleicht war sie das sogar, wenn er einer Jungfer geholfen hatte ihren Weg zu finden. Offensichtlich war sie doch in ihrem Gefühl von Verlangen sehr verwirrt gewesen, wenn sie schon bei ihm eine derartige Reaktion hervorrufen konnte. Denn letztendlich war es doch _ihr _Wille gewesen, dem er sich in der vergangenen Nacht gebeugt hatte - wenn er auch eindeutig einen recht brutalen Weg dafür gewählt hatte. Nun hatte sie die Möglichkeit ihr Begehren dem Jüngling zukommen zu lassen, dem sie es gerne schenken wollte - sofern auch er sie wollte.

Doch natürlich würde ihr Auserwählter sie wollen. Wie konnte man eine solche Frau auch nicht sein Eigen nennen wollen? Über diesen Gedanken erschreckt hielt er inne in dem was er tat.

"Ich nenne sie töricht - und bin doch selbst der Tor", schalt er sich wütend.

"Ein Tor, der erkennt, dass er ein Tor ist, ist keiner", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Mit einem Keuchen wandte er sich um. "Nein - ich sagte Euch Ihr sollt Euch eilen..."

"Das tat ich", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln.

"Ihr müsst _dem_ entgegentreten, dessen Willen Ihr ergründen wollt."

"Auch das tat ich - genauer gesagt, ich tue es just in diesem Augenblicke. Und ich kann schon sehen was er will. Kann es spüren mit jeder Faser meines Herzens. In jeder Pore meines Körpersfühle ich was er verlangt. Ich wagte es nicht zu glauben. Aber _Ihr_ wollt mich. Ihr wollt mich besitzen, so wie ich Euch!"

Er wich vor ihr zurück. "Nein, Ihr täuscht Euch. Der Trank...er wirkt nicht..."

Sie trat so dicht vor ihn, dass ihr Atem gegen seinen Hals strich. "Ich sagte, dass ich mich seinem Willen beugen würde. Und jetzt spüre ich diesen Willen in Euch. Den Willen mich sofort zu nehmen - hier und auf der Stelle. Wollt Ihr es leugnen?"

"Welchen Fehler hab ich nur begangen mit diesem Tranke? Fast hätte ich Euch vergangene Nacht gegen Euren Willen schon genommen, jetzt fordert Ihr diese Tat von mir? Dies alles muss ein Fehler sein - ein Fehler - ein Feh..."

Der Rest ging in einem Kusse unter, den er ihr auf den Mund presste, bis sie beide um Atem rangen. Dann sagte sie, noch immer mit atemloser Stimme: "In der letzten Nacht war es _mein_ Wille, dem Ihr folgen wolltet. Doch ich bekam Angst. Nicht so sehr vor Euch und Eurem animalischen Verhalten, sondern davor, dass es wohl nur _mein_ Wille war, der dies von Euch forderte. Ich musste Euch abhalten von dem was Ihr zu tun gedachtet. Musste Euch vorspielen gänzlich unschuldig an dem Geschehenen zu sein. Ich brauchte Gewissheit ob es Euch genau wie mir ergeht. Ob Ihr mich wirklich begehrt, oder ob es nur mein williger Körper war, den Ihr in diesem Moment Euer Eigen hättet nennen können. Verzeiht mir meine List, aber ich musste es wissen. Ihr hattet mir letzte Nacht auf meinen Wunsch hin von diesem Trank berichtet und ich wusste, dass es der einzige Weg war, um _in_ Euch blicken zu können."

"Immer müsst Ihr alles ganz genau wissen, nicht wahr? Ja, nun wisst Ihr, dass ich Euch auch begehre. Noch ist es Zeit für Euch umzukehren. Ihr wisst um den Zwang des Trankes. Sagt nur ein Wort und ich werde Euch hindern, Euch meinem Willen zu beugen - um Euretwillen und um Meinetwillen."

Diesmal verschloss _sie _seine Lippen mit einem Kusse.

"Wenn die Nacht erneut dem Tage weicht, und wir einander immer noch begehren, dann sind wir vereint und niemand wird uns trennen. Um unser beider Willen hoffe ich, dass der Trank nur unser Wegbereiter war."

"Wenn die Nacht dem Tage weicht, dann werdet Ihr erkennen, dass der Trank keinen Einfluss auf mein Begehren haben wird. Und wenn Ihr Euch dann noch sicher seid zu mir gehören zu wollen, so werde ich Euch nie wieder einem Zweifel überlassen, wie sehr ich mir wünsche, dass Ihr für immer bei mir bleibt."

**Ende**


End file.
